Faith Afterstory
by faithwithasilverlining
Summary: Takes place immediately after the end of the series. My take on what their lives would look like after the series end and their love story continues. It will eventually be raised to an M rating. Explore the possibilities of their love story and their happily ever after with me.
1. Chapter 1

She ran until she saw his silhouette, sitting on the other side of the tree. She stopped, feeling her eyes water as he slowly turned. It was him. Her heart fluttered, and her tears threatened to fall as he slowly stood up and walked towards her. His face was the same, it was her same General. He took his time to slowly walk closer to her, halting his steps as they stared at each other. They were both over relieved and too shocked to move as they just stared, their memories come back to life.

Finally Eun Soo's chin began to quiver as her tears fell and she whispered, "Choi Young..." At the sound of her voice, he took steady big steps and reached for her, holding her tight in his arms. She clutched at his back, pulling on the robes to draw him closer, as she sobbed into his uniform. She didn't care that the leather was hard and scratchy or that the spikes were digging into her body, she was where she belonged again. She tried to hold the tears back so she could speak, but he ran his right hand through her hair, comforting her, his silent way of telling her that she was free to do what she needed to do.

He kissed her hair, whispering words of encouragement, happiness, and his relief of seeing her happy and well. When she quieted down, he kissed her near her ear as he leaned out, his hand moving down to cup her cheek. "Imja," He murmured quietly. She was as beautiful as ever, more beautiful than he could remember her ever being. Her lips parted as she gave him a tender, glowing smile, still searching for the right words to say. He continued to give her a small and warm grin at her before kissing her gently, his thumb running circles on her cheek. The kiss was their own slow song. Nothing was hurried, the moment was all about finding each other again, connecting their selves again, and their promise of love finding them again.

Finally their lips parted and they lifted their heads apart enough to gaze into each other's eyes. Choi Young ran his right hand through her hair, her hat already on the ground from earlier. She reached up and gripped his hand, squeezing it affectionately.

"You're here," He said quietly, his eyes taking in her whole body, examining and looking for any discrepancies.

She smiled as the tears stopped trickling down her face. "Yes, I'm here..." She whispered, moving both hands to clutch at his armor. "I'm home," She whispered again.

He hugged her tighter, breathing in her scent for the first time in years. "Close to it," He corrected, leaning back out to watch her face. He gave her his warmest smile as he placed his left hand on her right hand, tugging it away from his armor. He led her to the tree to pick up his sword again before turning back towards her. "Let's go to the inn. I have something I've been wanting to give to Imja." He stepped closer to kiss her lips softly again, then her forehead. His eyes stared at her in what she could only describe as contented bliss.

She returned the look in her own eyes and she grinned as they walked down towards the inn. "You have something here for me?" She asked in amazement, hitting her with a sense of warmth. "Why would you have it here?" She inquired, thinking it strange to bring a present here instead of at the palace.

He stopped their trek and pulled her to face him. "Because I knew that Imja would come here first to look for me," He stated plainly. He kissed the back of her hand before speaking again, "And you came."

She sucked in her bottom lip from being overcome with a sense of endearment. "I prayed every day to come back," She admitted, squeezing his hand between both of hers.

He nodded as well. "At least once, if I couldn't manage to do it twice," He concurred, one side of his lip curling upwards. "Now we should pray our thanks every day," He recommended, resting his forehead on hers for a moment, his eyes closed. His lips moved silently as he sent out a quick prayer of eternal gratitude to all the gods.

Tears threatened to come again in her eyes at the sight of him praying. It was such an intimate feeling, seeing him like this. She let go of his hand to gently embrace his face with her hands. As he opened his eyes, she gave him a small smile. She tried to speak but the right words couldn't come out. He sensed this and he held her face in his free hand, reassuring her that he understood. "We should keep going back," She said in a lighter tone. Her eyes sparkled with a new joy.

He nodded and grabbed her hand once more. "Only a little further," He reassured, his steps falling in line with her own.

They walked slowly and carefully, enjoying being in each other's presence again. They were content with just being together. They were getting reacquianted with one another and words weren't needed at the moment.

As they approached the inn, Eun Soo tugged on his arm to force him to a stop. He turned to face her and asked, "What?" His face was still relaxed, but some of the confused face she was used to seeing appeared on his face.

She fought back a giggle while her eyes still showed the same amusement that he grew to love in the past. "Should we go tease the men inside?" She questioned, her smile growing to meet her eyes.

He chuckled before nodding his head in agreement. "How would you like to do so, Imja?" He let go of her hand to run through her hair to rest on her cheek again. He had missed her and was familiarizing him again to her, her body and soul.

She smiled and lifted a finger as she spoke, "I went in there and started asking about who the previous king was and why the soldiers were in Yuan. Pretty suspicious sounding, right?" She started out. He nodded in acknowledgement. "So what if you say that you met someone who was suspicious and you had to catch them before they caused harm?" She clapped her hands together, pleased with her plan.

He chuckled, his head nodding once more as he dropped his hand from her. "Wait here right outside the door, and put your hat back on," He directed, putting her hat back on. "And keep that low on your head," He added, before turning back to the inn.

He took a breath before he opened the doors suddenly, all eyes on him. "Hey!" He shouted, marching up to the troops. He turned his head to look around the room, his famous scowl on his face. "Who was talking to the woman earlier?!" He questioned, pointing at the table with her things still there.

One man was pushed forward by the other soldiers, sputtering and shaking his hands. "It, I mean... She didn't seem to be harmful!"

Choi Young glared and stepped up to his face. "You didn't think?" He asked, eyes set on him. "Because of you, I had to drag that person here." He pushed the soldier with the sword, making him fall to sit on the table. Choi Young went to the door, opening it slower to make sure to not accidentally hitting Eun Soo. He walked out and upon spotting her, gave her a smirk. "Are you ready?" He asked her quietly, his hand reaching out to hold her left arm.

She grinned and gave him a thumb's up. "Ready as ever!" She said excitedly, pulling her hat down on her head. "Lead me in!"

He let out a quiet chuckle before pretending to drag her inside, slamming the doors open again. "This is the one that I had to arrest because of you punk," He said harshly, letting go of her arm as she stood in the middle of the group. The Wudalchi soldiers didn't know what to do so they just glanced around, shrugging and trying to whisper what to do.

Choi Young tapped on Eun Soo's hat, their signal for her to reveal herself. She slowly untied the knot and took off her hat, her face shining with a beaming grin. "Hello fellow Wudalchi brothers!" She said loudly, full of excitement. She waved her hands at them all as they stared blankly at her. Her hands slowed to a halt and she turned her face to Choi Young's. "Do none of them recognize me? Am I that different looking?"

As she spoke. Dae Man jumped across the table and grabbed one of her hands and shook it up and down. "High Doctor! You're actually back!" He exclaimed, looking back to Deok Man and pointing. "Just like the General said!"

Eun Soo laughed and hugged Dae Man, shocking him to stand still, his face frozen as he slowly slid his eyes to his General. Choi Young sighed and clutched her shoulder, causing her to jump away. "What?" She asked casually, her lips turning to a pout.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "That sort of thing.. Don't do that. The guys will get the wrong idea." He let go of her and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms. Dae Man tried to laugh it off awkwardly before the Vice General came up to shake Eun Soo's hand as well, quickly letting go after.

"High Doctor, it is so good to see you again, healthy and all," the Vice General said enthusiastically. He scanned across the room before facing her again. "There are a few familiar faces, but most of our men are backa at the castle."

She nodded and grinned. "But there's some here! Oh Deok Man, come here! You grew a beard, I didn't know you could!" She teased, walking over to him and slapping his arm lightly. He laughed awkwardly, scratching his chin. "And you picked up the spear? It looks good with you."

Before long, the whole group of Wudalchi were surrounding her, listening to stories of when she was there a few years past, and them filling her in on what had happened when she was gone.

During the catch-up time, Choi Young stayed leaning on the wall, a smile showing freely as he watched the group. He loved seeing her interact so freely with his troops, her smile infectious to all those around her. These men were like his family and seeing her fit in so well, reassure him in a way he couldn't explain.

* * *

That's where I'm going to stop it for now :heart:. I have more planned, don't worry! And the next chapter will have a sex scene in it, so be prepared for that. I will mark it off before and after so you can just skip it and still read the rest of the chapter without seeing it. Hope that everything read well and if there's any confusion or typos, let me know!

Thanks for reading, everyone :hearts:.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter does contain a sex scene, but it does have warnings before and after so you can safely skip if you so choose!

* * *

They all talked for hours, ordering food for the whole troop to eat. She happily stuffed her face, her appetite returning now that she was back with Choi Young.

When the bottle of alcohol was passed to her, before she was able to wrap her fingers around the container, Choi Young snatched it away. She pouted and tried to poke him, him dodging with ease. "No alcohol this late at night," He chided her, handing the vessel to another member.

She crossed her arms, motioning her head towards him. "So protective.. Aish, I was taking care of myself for a year," She complained, huffing in annoyance.

His eyes squinted at her as he mentally made a note to ask her of that later. He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before resting his arm on her shoulder. "It's geting late, let's go to bed," He said simply, offering his hand to help her stand.

She glared at him, before smiling at the gentle look in his eyes as he looked down at her. "Ok, one moment," She conceded before standing up. "Thanks for indulging an old woman like me. I'll meet you all down here again tomorrow," She promised, standing up on her own before wrapping her arm in Choi Young's. "Ready!"

He fought back a cough before leading her to their shared room. They walked up the stairs and as they were climbing, she asked, "Are we sharing the same room again?"

He gave a soft chuckle as he looked down at her. "I'd have it no other way," He assured her. They walked into their room, both happy to finally be alone together again.

As he closed the door behind him, he turned to face her again. She set down her bag and smiled at him. She glanced all around the room, taking in the room and the furniture. She looked inside the dresser and saw her clothes that they bought together in there. She turned to look at him, her mouth open slightly. "You brought my clothese here?" She whispered quietly, her eyes sending him a warm glance.

He nodded, his lips curling into his normal small smile. He walked towards her, hugging her from behind. "Imja was coming back, so I knew you needed something to wear," He replied simply, his hands reaching past her head to a small box on top of the clothes. "This is the surprise I have for you," He said, speaking next to her ear.

She smiled and clapped her hands once before holding out her hands expantically. He instead back away from her, and with grabbing one hand, he spun her around to sit on the bed. He knelt on the ground with both knees, holding her left hand in his own left hand. She held her right hand in front of her mouth in excitement, fighting back any squees. He smiled as he talked. "I know that I was unable to properly meet your parents and ask for your hand, so I'm sorry that this is perhaps too improper for Imja," He started, his eyes drifting between her two eyes. He gave a quiet chuckle before continuing. "Of course, Imja doesn't seem to care about protocols too much." She couldn't help but to let out one small giggle as she nodded along to his words.

He squeezed her hand before letting go, opening the box and handing it to her. Inside were three different rings: two similar rings but in different sizes, and one ring with a pearl. The two similar ones were made of silver with a small bronze line down the center, with some Chinese characters etched inside. The ring with the pearl was made of pink jade, with gold patterned around the pearl to replicate chrysanthemums. She gasped and started to slowly glide her fingers on on all three. She lifted her eyes to stare in wonder at him. "What are these for?" She asked, holding the box delicately in her hands.

He smiled before lifting the pink jade ring out of the box. "Imja, if you wish, would you be content enough to properly marry this man?" He lifted her left hand and held in securely in his. "This ring would be the symbol of our betrothal," He explained, setting the ring down in her hand before pointing at the other two rings. "Those would be our marriage rings." He looked up at her and smiled. "It's not terribly common down here, but you have told me that this was a custom you did in your land." He gripped her hand holding the ring, waiting for her answer.

All she could do was nod her head as tears came to her eyes, prickling her eyes. He reached for the back of her head to kiss her. After a few moments, he leaned back out and smiled at her, his eyes full of warmth and happiness, or as much as could normally show. He plucked the ring out of her hand and gently slid it onto her ring finger on her left hand. He kissed the ring on her hand then held it to his heart. It was his own special way of telling her he loved her and thanking her for staying in his life. "If I'm to have Imja, it will be for forever," He repeated his words from their past. She threw her arms around him and kissed passionately. They both stood, their bodies moving together, holding each other close again.

 **MATURE CONTENT BELOW. WAIT FOR SIGNAL FOR THE END OF THIS SCENE AND TO CONTINUE READING**.

Just feeling her touching him was igniting him in all the right ways. They moved seamlessly together just as they had before. He undid her hair, breaking the kiss to see it tumble down around her face. He brought a small section to lift to his lips and kissed it gently. His eyes were closed as he breathed in her scent. It was just like before, her scent, the soft flowing hair, everything. He opened his eyes to find her watching him with a soft smile, holding onto him as his hand rested on her waist.

 _You're beautiful_ , he wanted to say. He hoped she knew somehow as he caressed her face with the hand that was in her hair before. His eyes roamed her body at a leaisurely pace, taking in every detail, every curve. He slowly tugged her top coat off as he leaned in to kiss her again, running his hands down to the curve of her waist. She made a soft sound of pleasure as their kiss began to deepen; she began to run her hands down his chest until she found the first knot to his robe. She began to untie it unhurriedly, letting him do the same for her.

As the first layer was undone for them both, they continued to kiss, Choi Young's hands cradling her face, exploring her mouth as their urges began to heighten to a new level. Their fingers leisurely untied their second layer and they both gasped and sighed at the feel of feeling each other's skin again. He rested his hands on her upper arms, his fingers flexing as he tried to control his desire. She gripped around his hips, sliding her hands upwards on his back, pulling his chest down to meet hers.

He broke their kiss again, this time to lay kisses on her neck, sucking on a particular spot he remembered her liking in the past. She moaned and her back arched as she gently dug her fingertips into his back, causing a groan form in his throat. He moved one hand around her waist, pulling her taut against him, the other holding her face, slowly backing towards the bed. He sat down on the bed as she stood over him. He smiled warmly at her, holding her by her waist as she left one hand on his shoulder, the other running through his hair.

"I love you," She breathed out softly. His smile grew as he kissed her stomach gently. He couldn't come out and say it as simply as she could, but he was sure to show her. He reached for her hands and slowly pulled her until she sat neatly on his lap, her knees resting against his hips, her arms moving to hug around his neck.

His right hand swept her hair behind her, his left holding her around her waist. He rested his forehead on hers, his lips moving as he spoke silently to her. No noise came out but she knew the words he was trying to convey to her. She cupped his face and gently, tenderly kiss him, accepting his words on her lips. She'd never expect to hear the words from his lips, but she knew that his actions were far above any such words anyways. She let her hands trail down his back, massaging lightly. He groaned quietly, his member growing larger.

She bit her bottom lip as she started to slowly ground herself against him. He threw his head back as his jaw clenched as his hips followed hers. She took this opportunity to trail kisses along his neck, sucking here and there, nibbling at the juncture of his shoulder and neck. His hands moved to grip her hips, holding her still as his hips gyrated against her. His breathing started to become laborous, his crotch becoming fully erect. He lifted his head back up and returned the favor of kissing down her neck to her chest, sucking one of her breasts, his tongue playing with a perk nipple. She gasped and moaned, her hips moving faster as she fought against his hands. He moved his left hand to her right breast, kneading it as he continued his ministrations on her left.

She couldn't help but to cry out, her voice coming out in huffs. His left hand trailed down her belly to her sensitive nub. She bit her lip as she cried in ecstacy, his thumb and forefinger pinching softly and rubbing it in increasing speeds. She gave out a loud moan as she came, her fluid sprinkling out onto his lap.

As she was coming down from her high, he grunted as he picked her up by her waist to slowly slide himself inside her folds. He groaned, grinding his teeth as he fully sheathed himself. He waited for her to catch her breath again before he moved. Her eyes opened and as she gazed at him with half-lidded eyes, she dragged her thumb across his lips. He kissed it softly before slowly starting to pump in and out of her. "Watch," He told her, pointing his eyes down to where their bodies met. She followed his words and cast her eyes down, watching his abs flex as he filled her over and over with his shaft. The image made both of them groan in pleasure, the sight of them truly together again.

His jaw clenched as he struggled to keep himself in check, trying to wait until she fell again into bliss, but he couldn't hold on much longer. She kissed him as best she could, coaxing him into kissing her back. She whispered on his lips, "Come for me," giving him permission.

He groaned and let himself go, falling on his back as he came inside her. As he lazily finished humping, he moved his hand to her bud of nerves and pressed against it harshly, rubbing it as he went. Before long, she fell, catching herself on her arms before she fell completely on him, her second coming being her downfall.

They simply lied there, her on top of him, his soft member still inside her, relishing their return to each other. Before they moved, he slid out of her with ease.

 **MATURE CONTENT SCENE IS OVER. PLEASE PICK UP READING AFTER THIS MESSAGE.**

He turned to rest on his right side, resting her head on his right arm, holding her close with his left hand on the small of her back. He planted a soft kiss on her forehead before praying silently in thanks for this special moment in time. He lifted her left hand from below her to kiss her ring again. She smiled and gently carressed his face. She kissed him tenderly before laying her head back down on his arm.

"Let's get some sleep," She suggested, her hand sliding off of him to rest between their faces.

He nodded, kissing her hand once more, her lips, then his forehead. "Sleep well, Imja," He said before closing his eyes again.

She watched him for a few more moments, watching him breathe in and out steadily. She closed her eyes and prayed her own thanks to the gods for giving her this wonderful and loving man. She started to giggle inside as she thought of her eventual wedding. How long would it be from now? Would they still live in his room in the Wudalchi fortress? What sort of dress would she wear? She fell asleep while thinking of these thoughts with a grin on her face.

* * *

Guest: Haha I wanted to let you know that I was already working on this chapter when I got your review! =D So yes, here's a scene for you :heart:. There will **_definitely_** be more scenes like this because they have to be pent up and stuff, so I'm sure you'll be satisfied haha. Thank you for reading and commenting ^^.

I'm loving doing this series, I'll be honest =]. I'm struggling to make sure everyone still sounds in character because it's all up to me now haha. But I'm hoping it still comes out alright.

Thank you guys for reading! I'll be back here shortly, I'm sure :heart:.


	3. Chapter 3

He woke up before her, the light barely shining through the decorative windows in the room. He stared at her as she slept, her hair settling around her face and her pillow. She clutched his arm to her chest with both arms, her breathing slow and steady. He used his free hand to brush some of her hair off her face. He didn't know that such a vision could mean so much to him until she came into his life. His eyes trailed over her body; although most of it was hidden under the sheets, he could still see her feminine curves and he longed to run his hand down her body. He smiled as his eyes went back to watching her. He moved his head closer to kiss her forehead before closing his eyes again, letting his free arm drape on her waist.

* * *

He opened his eyes again, an hour or so passed. Today he had already decided to take it easy. He had a few more days of leave that he planned on spending with her. His lips lifted slightly as he took in her beauty again. This was why he had survived everything.

He kissed her forehead before his hand began to caress her face, waking her up gently. She blinked slowly before yawning and coming closer to his body. He wrapped his arm around her as he moved his other arm to be a pillow for her to rest her head. She smiled as she placed her hands on his chest, feeling his steady heartbeat. He bent down to rest his lips on the top of her head, his breath easy and constant. Everything about him was relaxing and she wanted nothing more than to lay here in his arms.

He whispered into her hair, "We should get up." She let out a sigh from her nose, her top arm tugging on his waist to come closer in protest. He let out a quiet chuckle before using his right arm to go under her left arm and gently pulling her away. "You need food," He reminded her. That woke her up slightly as she looked up at him, a pout on her lips.

"Are they going to run out like in the castle?" She asked, her toes sneaking inbetween his legs.

He gave her a half smile before speaking. "No, but it's still a good idea to get back into the routine." He pushed his body up on his left arm, slowly letting her body detach from his. He shook her arm with his right hand. "Wudalchi soldiers should listen to their leader," He reprimanded her playfully.

She grinned and sat up next to him. "Right away, General," She said as she gave him a salute. His eyes naturally drifted to her chest as he sat up straighter and pulled her to him to kiss her. She smiled into the kiss, knowing where his attention had gone to before.

He kissed the side of her neck as his hand roamed up her waist to the side of her chest before she ducked under his arm and stood up. He looked somewhat perplexed as she had slipped from him before he gave a soft chuckle and got up beside her. She stood on the tips of her toes to give him a quick kiss before she went to the dresser. He sat back down to watch her, not only for him to be able to see her nude body for his pleasure, but to also see how happy she was, here with him. She turned as she put on her under robes and asked him what color he'd like to see her in. He smiled gently and was about to say it wasn't important before he stopped and answered, "Pink." He wanted to see her match her new ring. She grinned before giving him another quick peck on the lips. She turned back to the dresser to pull out her new clothes as he decided to dress himself as well. As he was about to put on his armor, he felt her hands come around to pull it tight against him and tie the knots. "You don't have to do this, Imja," He said, his voice in a light and warm tone.

She tsk'd at him as she finished tying the last knots. "I like doing it, and besides, isn't it hard to tie it yourself?" She questioned him in a playfully nagging tone. "Don't want to let the Wudalchi boys to secretly laugh at your horrible knots."

He chuckled as she wrapped the belt around his front to fasten it in the back. "I'm sure the boys will be envious of having someone do this for me," He said, turning around to look at her again. His smile still sent little butterflies in her stomach that she thought had long passed. He cupped her face with his right hand before taking her hand and leading them out the door.

* * *

As they walked into the main lobby area, he heard the boys snickering before standing up and bowing their heads to the couple. "What is it?" He asked, poking the Vice General in the chest.

"Uh well..." The Vice General scratched the back of his head before glancing at Dae Man. "You tell him."

Dae Man's mouth opened and closed a few times before any noise really came out. "That is...The boys were wondering... If..." His face blushed as his right hand ran down his face. "They heard screams last night and were alarmed... Until..." He started stuttering for the first time in over a year and a half.

Choi Young's face went stone cold as Eun Soo covered her mouth with her left hand as her right hand was still in his hand. She found it both embarrassing and funny that the boys were worried about her, but she kept in the laughter to avoid Choi Young's angry face.

"Didn't I tell you boys not to listen to the General's room?!" He yelled, dropping Eun Soo's hand to walk around, smacking the less wise soldiers still smirking in his direction. "Let this be a lesson: Do NOT listen to my personal affairs." He looked around and snapped his fingers. "Twenty laps from here to the river." The men were stunned and looked around before Choi Young yelled again, "NOW!" He turned to Vice General. "Watch them, push them in the mud, do what you think is right," He ordered, watching him go off and yell at the boys himself.

Eun Soo was probably one of the few people that knew the different types of anger that the General had, and she knew that this was his embarrassed yelling, trying to save face. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his left arm. He stared down at her, his jaw unclenching and his breath starting to slow down again. "It was just one night," She tried to reassure him. "Maybe they didn't know it wasn't an attack?"

He shook his head and pulled her to sit down as he sat down beside her. "It's the principle of the matter," He stated, setting his sword down on the table in front of him. He turned his head slightly to face her. " 'Just one night'?" He repeated, his eyebrows crinkling in worry. _Is there not to be a repeat?_ He wondered silently, his stomach dropping from disappointment.

She laughed freely as she rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you think they'd dare to notice us again?" She asked, her left arm wrapping around his right arm. "They wouldn't dare to, not after their punishment."

He looked down at the table, his hands folded in front of him, flexing. He coughed and looked around for the inn owner. She knew again that he was trying to fight off a blush. She couldn't help but to think of him as cute, even though she assumed that he wouldn't want to be called that. She kissed his arm as she let her hand trail down his arm to hold his hand securely in his.

Before he had a chance to say anything else, the owner came by and asked what they wanted. As their orders were taken down and they waited for their food, Eun Soo decided to try to change the subject. "When do you think we'll be heading back to the castle?" She inquired, grabbing two spoons from the wooden container in front of her, placing one in front of him as she held onto hers.

He smiled, grateful for her insight of his mood, and rested his head on his left hand. "I was thinking tomorrow," He answered, his eyes set on hers. "Unless you want to go back early," He added, rubbing his thumb on her hand.

She shook her head before answering. "No, I'd rather like the chance to just reconnecting." She rolled her eyes up as she thought. "It's been... four, five years for you since I left?" She recalled the conversation with the soldier from yesterday.

He nodded and confirmed, "Five years since Imja's disappearance."

She pursed her lips, trying to remember what all happened in history, but her brain was a bit of a fog on the years, before giving up and deciding that he could fill her in later. "It was only one year for me, but a hundred years in the back," She stated, tapping her fingers on her lips. She did some calculation in her head before gasping and pointing at him.

His eyes widened in surprise from her news, shocked at her now pointing. "What is it?" He asked, voice flat and deeply confused.

"We're the same age now! You and me!" She exclaimed, motioning her fingers back and forth between them. "No more age difference!" She clapped her hands and laughed. "Heaven must have planned this," She marvelled.

His eyebrows were still creased, but it eased with her laughter. "How was your year?" He inquired. The food arrived and they both thanked her as they began to eat.

She took a big bite and thought as she ate. She swallowed and began to describe it. "It was very enlightening," She started off, taking another bite. "I used both my knowledge and Doctor Jang's to start off, then I slowly learned about acupuncture and was able to do ease people." She looked over to him and raised her eyebrows. "What about you? I'm a bit fuzzy on the details," She admitted.

His face relaxed to a straight face as he focused on eating. "Mostly waiting and fighting," He said, his eyes falling to his sword. It had seen a lot more fighting since she was gone, but his resolve to see her again made his hands steady and strong.

She smiled and bumped her elbow against him playfully. "I heard that you took this land back!" She said excitedly. "It was to make sure you could come here safely and wait for me, right?" She teased him, her eyes crinkling from her cheeks.

He chuckled and turned to face her straight on. "Of course," He confirmed, wiping a bit of food from her chin and stuck it in his mouth. "I had to make sure to escort you safely, and this was easier."

She giggled as she rested her head on his shoulder again. "My handsome and strong General," She cooed as she smiled up at him.

He wrapped his right arm around her shoulders, savoring the feeling of her in his arms again. She knew that he was getting embarrassed again and began to eat again.

Choi Young struggled to eat with his left hand before he begrudgingly took his arm off her and eat properly. She gave a short giggle that she covered with taking a drink of her tea.

They quickly finished and Eun Soo stretched her arms straight up, yawning as she did. "What do we do know?" She asked, standing up to stretch her back by leaning forward and touching the table.

Choi Young swallowed as he watched her before looking up at her face. "What would you like to do?" He asked, smiling warmly at her as he stood up beside her, picking up his sword as well.

She smiled and intertwined her fingers together as she thought. "We could go take a walk, explore here?" She titled her head as she spoke. "I wasn't able to fully enjoy things here in this time period and I'd like to see the changes."

He nodded his head and reached for her hand as she let her hands fall, and started their walk through the door. "Make sure to stop if you want something," He said, looking down in time to see her reaction.

She went from bliss of being with him to excited. "Is this another shopping spree?" She asked with glee, her steps almost bouncing as they walked.

He smiled and picked up her hand to kiss softly. "Whatever Imja wants," He said affectionately.

She beamed at him and nodded. "But first, let's go to the waterfront," She suggested, her eyes shining in a playful way. He raised an eyebrow in question before she hid her mouth with her free hand, laughing. "To see those boys running around," She informed him. He chuckled dryly at her as he led the way.

* * *

It wasn't as much fun to see the boys running as she thought it might be, so they instead walked towards the town, walking close to the water to still catch the ambiance of it. Their steps were small and slow as they enjoyed their peace and freedom while they could.

"The queen will be happy to see you again," He mentioned, looking over the water to see the sun reflecting off of her hair.

She hummed in agreement, her fingers intertwined in his free hand. "I've worried about her this last year. Wondering how her and the king were," She recounted, her head looking upwards at the bright sky. "Wondering how they were, wondering how they were treating my General," She murmured quietly.

He smiled, hearing her soft voice even as she barely whispered. "Don't worry, they're both in good health," He reassured her, squeezing her hands affectionately as his own way of proving that he was doing well too.

She returned his expression as she turned to look at him. "And the boys? Have they been good?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes upwards as if praying for patience. "They're a handful as always, but they're strong and confident." He paused before adding, "Maybe too confident."

She laughed and freed one of her hands to push on his arm. "They've served you well, though, to be worried about your woman, right?" She tried to soothe his temper.

He gave a quick snort of breath. "I can take care of Imja alone," He stated, his jaw straigthening for a moment. "But I can understand your meaning," He said, looking down at her again.

They continued to walk hand-in-hand on their stroll through the town, neither really paying attention to the wares, just talking freely again. It was their peace that they needed, that they knew they should make last as long as they could before they went back to the castle. They walked freely, peacefully, lovingly, grateful to the gods for their reunion, and they both vowed that there would never be a time away again.

* * *

So I researched my Korean history as well as I could (even getting library books!), and I think I'll spill a little here since I didn't quite get to all of it last chapter. I will also post this part to my other stories at some point.

Women would wear rings in this time period, but if she wore two rings on top of each other, it would signify that they're married. So while they didn't necessarily have an engagement ring, they would still have a wedding ring, and the same _sometimes_ went for the men. Choi Young would definitely wear a wedding ring, I'd think.

The original Choi Young (sometimes better known as Choe Yeong) was actually married _twice_. His first wife passed away, but I can't seem to find a name for her and it's unknown how she died. I'm going to assume that Mae Hee, his former fiancee, is meant to represent his first wife, so I'll follow that. His second wife is where it gets more interesting. According to some of the history I've read up, he loved her more than his first, and is actually buried with him. No full name is given but her name on her statue/plaque is Lady Yoo. Sound familiar? ;D

The show kinda butchered history a bit. Choi Young is 28-29 at the beginning of the show, and 33-34 at the end. The whole Jo Il-Shin rebellion was actually a real thing, although they did alter the story a little. BUT that happened when Choi Young was **36** , so the timeline is a bit off. Therefore, I'm going to try to maneuver around the things that he did in historical order, but the ages are going to be off. I'm going to do my best to keep it as historical as possible, but I will not always succeed, I know. Hopefully it'll still be something you guys will still read!

Faithagain: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter XD. I was rather happy with how it all just came out. I felt like it was natural-ish? Haha. I tend to draw from my own life and fanfiction, so it is at least somewhat realistic. I did include reactions from the Wudalchi boys in this chapter, so that should answer your thoughts on the boys hearing their loud sounds xD. I feel like they were both experienced, because I feel like he was already pretty much married to his previous fiancee and they were soooo touchy-feely. With Eun Soo, I fee like there would have been times where he would have at least thought about it, and I am one of those people who think that they definitely did something in the last chapter when he finds her when Gi Cheol kidnapped her. But everyone has their own views =]. And this is all speculation anyways, so there's more room for writers, like me, to write what they like lol. But I definitely understand where you're coming from :hearts:. I actually tend to like stories where Choi Young is a virgin myself, but I wanted to write them both as experienced as I feel like there's not a whole lot of stories like that around.

Shineui: Haha I'm glad you liked it XD :heart:. I can't tell you enough about how much I liked how that scene came out. I promise that there will be more! And I also promise that there will be more tension, no worries. I just wanted to focus a little on their happiness being reunited again, ya know? Once they get back to the castle, there will definitely be a jealous scene for Eun Soo! I have it planned out for the most part, so don't worry, it's coming soon! :heart: I'm probably only going to do 2-3 more chapters of being out of the castle, then it'll start being a very serious storyline to try to mirror history of Korea at the time, while also adding in story elements. I'm not quite sure how it'll all go, but I'm working on it hard!

I hope that this wasn't too much to read for an AN xD :hearts:. Thank you all for reading and I am already writing the next chapter for here! I haven't decided if there will be an M scene again, but don't worry, I'll definitely make sure to mark it off again like I did last chapter.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys soon hopefully! :hearts:


	4. Chapter 4

They walked through the village until dusk, mostly chatter from Eun Soo about her time period and how she didn't realize how much had changed from just 100 years. Choi Young attempted a joke about how her clothes were proof of that, his eyes showing the hidden laughter within.

As they entered the inn again, the soldiers were eating dinner and invited them to dine. Eun Soo was about to sit down before Choi Young snatched her arm and inclined his head upstairs. "Hey, what's the big idea?" She complained, pouting at him. She was not patient about food and she knew he knew it.

Instead of answering her, he spoke to the inn owner. "Would you bring two meals up in our room?" As the owner nodded and set off to prepare their meal, he turned back to her, one eyebrow raised. "What?" He asked.

Eun Soo raised her eyebrows at him. "You tell me what," She said, crossing her arms while staring at him.

He reached for her hand to hold securely in hers as he led them up to their room. When he closed the door, he set down his sword and the few purchases they made on a nearby table. "I thought you'd like to be on a 'date' with me again," He explained.

She grinned before giggling and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why didn't you say so downstairs?" She asked curiously, loosening her grip to be able to look him in the eyes. "Is our General still so shy?" She teased him, poking his cheek.

His hands naturally fell onto her waist as she hugged him, giving her a small smirk. "I didn't want to explain heaven words with them and confuse them," He said, leaning down to rest his forehead on hers. "These things have their times and places."

She nodded, their noses almost brushing. She noticed the intense look he was sending and she began to close her eyes as he came in for a kiss.

Before their lips touched, there was a loud knock at the door. The couple begrudgingly parted as Choi Young went to the door to grab the dishes and Eun Soo placed his sword and packages on a table further into the room. He set the plates down before digging into a pocket and handing the owner a few coins. The owner thanked them and closed the door behind her.

He smiled at her softly, gesturing with his hands to sit down at the table. As she came close to the table, he held out the chair for her to sit before dragging another chair to the opposite side. "Eat," He said simply as he grabbed his bowl of food and a wooden spoon.

"You don't have to tell me twice," She commented with a grin. They soon finished their meals, and while Eun Soo pouted for alcohol, Choi Young kept his face stoic and stayed steadfast.

* * *

Eun Soo fell on the bed, snuggling into the pillow. "I thought I had gotten used to walk so much, but we toured the whole town. Twice!" She stated, sticking two fingers up in the air. She looked over at Choi Young who was undressing for bed. "How do you handle it?" She asked, turning over to face him fully.

His eyebrows crinkled before looking over to her. "I've never known any different," He mused, shrugging off his top layer. He shook on of her feet, making her legs vibrate. She glared at him as she sat up. "Take off your shoes at least if you're going to get in bed," He chastised her, offering her his right hand to help stand up.

She took his hand, sighing as she stood. "It's too much trouble," She mumbled as she undressed slowly.

He smiled gently at her before helping her to undress. This got a smile from her and she began to pick up the speed to take off the top robes. As he folded their clothes, she plopped down on the bed again and smiled. "Thankfully I have a wonderful General to help me," She said happily, scooting over to the far side to let him in.

He turned on his side, resting his head on his hand that was set on the bed. "Always here to help with what Imja needs," He reminded her, his right hand brushing her hair back behind her ear. He leaned down to gently kiss her. Even if he never said it out right, she could feel the love behind every word. "Now rest. We are heading out to the castle in the morning."

She smiled as he let his head hit his pillow and stretching his arm out. He placed his other arm on her waist, pulling her closer. She came closer, resting her head on his bicep, her hands placed on his chest. They both never slept as well as when they slept in the same bed.

* * *

OH MY GOD it's been so long! I'm so sorry, but life came up. I was dying in a house with no AC when the temperatures are in the 90-100s range Fahrenheit (32-38 Celsuis) and about that hot in the house x.x. There was some other things, but that's basically it. It was too hot to cook or do chores, and definitely too hot to write. I've missed it though! I hope that this chapter wasn't too bad. :heart:

I have the soldiers going back earlier (before it was 4 days they would stay, I think they said?) but I want to get on with the action. I have actual plot to write!

Vas - Hi! I missed you =D :heart:. How was your travelling? Was it for business or pleasure? Hopefully you had a good time either way! Don't worry, I'm continuing, just had a bit of a setback. I'm planning on getting back into the groove of things shortly!

Faithagain - I'm back! :heart: Sorry, I had to take a mandatory break for multiple reasons as stated above. I hate that I couldn't write, really v.v. I had Dae Man speak up because he got picked on a lot by basically everyone so I pictured them set on him to say the unspeakable lol. I'm glad it made you laugh haha. I agree with the unexperienced, I really do. I don't think he's really done much. I hope to include some newer sexy experiences where he gets shy and befuddled a little because an uneasy Choi Young makes me happy xD. I DIED LAUGHING when I saw your review because of the phrase "Fifty Shades of Faith." I'm totally ok with this xD :heart:. I feel like they might be getting intimate a lot while they can lol. Probably definitely writing a sex scene next chapter. Hope you look forward to it, and I promise that I don't ever mean to have to stop writing! :heart:

Guest 1 - I'm glad you like it so far! :heart: This is a harder story for me to write since I'm having to write without any guidelines besides my own. I'm definitely going to be including some more intimate scenes, no worries! =D I think they'd probably wanna do the deed a few times when they're first reunited.

Guest 2 - I'm sorry it took so long to update! =[ I had personal life issues that prevented me from doing any writing. Thankfully I'm back and should be at least once a week. :crosses fingers:

I'll be writing the next chapter tomorrow inbetween chores and whatnot. I'm going to try to upload at least a chapter a week. I can't promise life might get in the way again, but I'm going to do my darndest. I'm also working on the next chapter for Faith Inbetweens, so look for that soon!

Thanks as always for reading! I hope you stick around for the next chapter :hearts:.


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS CONTAINS A SEXUAL SCENE**. It's not just a lemon as there is more story, and I have messages before and after the scene so you can be aware of what to skip.

* * *

Choi Young woke up early in the morning, the light barely reaching to shine in the cracks of the windows. He looked over at his newly betrothed and a smile was brought to his face. He moved his right hand from her waist to cup her cheek gently. He watched her sleep, her left hand on her stomach and her right hand resting on the pillow by his chest. He brushed some of her hair away, his thumb gently rubbing her cheek. After a moment of thought, he placed his arms to rest on either side of her, his body hovering above her. She stirred but didn't fully wake up, her head turning to her right to where he was before. He kissed her cheek softly then her temple, nuzzling his nose on her cheek.

Finally she opened her eyes, yawning quietly. She peered up at him with sleepy eyes, a soft smile growing. "Good morning," She said in a hushed tone, her right hand rising to stroke his face. He bent his head to kiss her lips softly, trailing kisses to her ear.

He whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickling. "Morning," He replied before kissing her ear and slipping her lobe into his mouth to suck. She sighed quietly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved his head to place kisses on her neck. He moved his head back to look her in the eyes again. He seemed almost bashful before he kissed her lips once more. He brushed his nose on her chin before looking back into her eyes.

She raised her eyebrows, teasing him as she knew what he wanted. She leaned forward to kiss his lips tenderly before resting her head back on her pillow.

He glanced down her body before letting out a held breath through his nose. "Imja," He started, leaning on his left arm so he could run his right hand on her face. She nodded once, waiting with a small smile. He kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear. "Can we..." He rested his head on her shoulder before letting out a small groan. His embarrassment was growing as well as his desire for her.

Enjoying it for one quick moment, Eun Soo moved her hands down to wrap around his waist, pulling him down on her. He took that as her answer and kissed her lips with a strong passion.

 **MATURE WARNING: THIS SCENE CONTAINS A LEMON. WAIT FOR THE NEXT MESSAGE TO CONTINUE READING AFTER THIS SCENE!**

His right hand skimmed down her body, from her shoulder to her hips before coming back to her chest, squeezing it and massaging. She moaned as she arched her chest towards him. Not wanting a repeat of last time, he covered her mouth with his, his lips moving slowly on hers. No matter how many times he kissed her, it would always be the sweetest flavor. He doubted that in his life, he'd never get enough of her.

He let his lower torso build pressure on her hips as their bodies moved together languidly, the sleep slowly leavin their body. He moved his left hand to beside her head and used his right hand to grip her hip, pressing his thumb against her bone and stroked it with increasing pressure. He slanted his lips against hers again as he lifted his lower torso and moved his hand to rub against her lips. Her moans were silenced by his mouth as he slipped his fingers inside her. Within moments, her legs spread to let his hips come between.

As soon as he was certain she was ready, he slipped himself inside her, with him breaking the kiss to let out a deep breath of ecstacy. The way she felt tight on himself and the warm environment she created, everything was too good. He maneuvered them so they could both be on their sides, brushing her hair out of her face. Their movements were slow and steady, with Eun Soo kissing his nose, his cheeks, and his chin. Both of their breaths were short, their eyes closed in bliss, and their pleasure slowly growing.

The light broke through, illuminating their skin with an orange glow. Finally with Choi Young getting closer to release, he shifted their bodies to where he was on top of again. He kissed her, exploring her mouth thoroughly. He used his left hand to knead her chest and positioned himself just right so the top of his crotch could grind against her sensitive bead. Her gasps as she came were once again swallowed by his mouth. While she was coming down from her high, he pushed in her harder again and again. He placed his lips on her neck and sucked as he got close to his peak. She ran her hands through his hair, her lips next to his temple. She let out small breaths as she felt herself being filled with him as he hit his peak.

He pumped in her a few more times before he was finished. As he recovered, he placed both of his hands by her head, resting on his forearms. His member, now limp, fell out as he got comfortable restin on her.

 **MATURE CONTENT IS OVER. PLEASE CONTINUE READING AFTER THIS MESSAGE.**

He let his head rest between her neck and shoulder as he let his weight rest mostly on his forearms that were on the outside of her body. The feel of her body again was the most perfect thing in the world. He slipped his hands under her shoulders and breathed her essence in. He felt some fatigue coming in from doing activities that he wasn't used to and he chuckled mentally at that thought. He was perfectly fit in all other areas, he made sure of that.

She yawned and rubbed one eye with her left hand, her right arm wrapped around his neck. She squinted up at the light streaming in and pouted up at Choi Young. "You couldn't let me sleep in more?" She asked, letting her right hand slide down to poke his cheek before she stretched both arms away from his face. He couldn't help but to glance down as she stretched, enjoying her body fully, though he still couldn't hide the bit of pink brushing across his face. He rolled off to his side before sitting up and stretching his back while he ran his hands down his face in one motion.

He stood up and turned to offer Eun Soo a hand. "We need to get back to the castle," He said. When all she did was pout, he let out a small puff of air before kneeling back on the bed and pulled on her arms. "Strict orders from their majesties," He started explaining as he dragged her up to sit upright, having her lean on him.

She rested her forehead on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his torso. "Orders to wake up by early morning?" She questioned, propping her chin on his arm.

He turned his head to look at her as best he could and held her left hand. "To come back immediately after the High Doctor has returned," He corrected, a small grin appearing on his face. He picked up her left hand and kissed the ring that was there. "Now that Imja's back safely, we can go back home," He stated, standing up once again and helping her up as well. He guided her to the dressed and picked out a bundle of clothes. When she looked up at him curiously, he smiled and patted the clothes. "Your old Wudalchi robes. It's easier to ride in."

* * *

As soon as Eun Soo was done dressing, Choi Young told her to go down early and get breakfast while he finished packing. She gave him a small salute and walked happily down for food. She waved to all the boys and parked herself next to Deok Man with Dae Man across from her. As food was placed in front of her by the thoughtful soldiers that had it waiting for her, she elbowed Deok Man. "So, fill me in. Any love life for you?"

Deok Man did a shy and uncomfortable laugh as he fought the urge to scratch the back of his head. "Well, uh, there was this cute court lady that I've seen around," He started, trailing off before he took a huge mouthful of rice. He started to choke but was able to successfully swallow because of Eun Soo thumping his back.

"Chew more carefully! The food will still be there," She warned him, her hand rubbing his back soothingly.

Her hand was suddenly plucked off as Choi Young sat beside her. He glared at Deok Man and a lesser stare at Eun Soo before he picked up another rice bowl. She gave a quiet sigh of annoyance his way before turning back to Deok Man. "So what's going on with the court lady?" She inquired, moving to pluck a piece of meat before Choi Young stole it and ate it. She pouted at him and leaned on him. "So mean," She muttered. "I was just helping him from coughing," She whispered to him before putting her attention back to Deok Man.

Choi Young's eyes trailed down to the table while eating silently. Deok Man gave a nervous laugh and did scratch his head. "We haven't actually really talked much," He admitted. He pointed at Dae Man suddenly. "But Dae Man has had a steady relationship!" He said, trying to deflect and turn attention towards him, pointing at Dae Man with his chopsticks.

Eun Soo put down her bowl and clapped her hands as she turned towards Dae Man."Really, really? Who with?" She asked excitedly. "Do I know her?

Dae Man laughed shyly as he fidgeted a bit. "I think you're very well met, actually," He said politely, putting his food down and nodding as he talked. "Deo Gi and I... Well..." Eun Soo gasped happily as her hands went to her mouth in shock. He nodded and smiled widely. "We've been married for two years now, actually."

Eun Soo squeed in joy and rested her hands on Dae Man's. "Let me give you a blessing since I wasn't able to give you a wedding gift. May your days together outlast your lives here and may all your children be healthy and wise." She squeezed his hands before going back to her food.

Dae Man blushed and scratched the back of his head. "I'll make sure to tell her that, but General gave us a gift in your name as well," He mentioned. "He said that after the wedding, in your world, you get a small time off called.. honeymoon?" Dae Man put his chopsticks in his mouth as he tried to remember.

Eun Soo's eyes widened and her lips barely separated as she looked up to Choi Young. _He remembered_. After a few seconds, she turned back to Dae Man and smiled. "Yes, honeymoon, you're correct," She assured him. She rested her head for a moment on Choi Young's arm, looking up at him with sweet look in her eyes. He smiled briefly before he continued eating, placing a big piece of meat on her bowl.

Dae Man continued speaking, "He gave us a full week off, even after going to Deo Gi's family graves and being there for a week." He smiled and nodded towards Choi Young. "It's all thanks to you, High Doctor."

Eun Soo smiled as she nodded her head. "I'm just glad you got to enjoy your new marriage," She said in a cheerful voice, her eyes crinkled in joy. "I can't wait to see her again," She sighed.

Dae Man grinned as he set down his bowl. "She'll be excited to see you too. It's been too long!"

They continued to chat until all the food was gone and the patrol came back. With everyone together again, Choi Young gave out orders to everyone to pack up. He motioned with his head to Eun Soo to come back upstairs with him.

* * *

As they entered the room they shared, Eun Soo noticed his armor sitting back on the table. She walked over to it and tilted her head as she spoke. "I didn't realize it until now, but you didn't wear this down there."

Choi Young nodded once as he stepped next to her. "I thought Imja might scold me about my knots again," He said, turning his back towards her. He patted his chest. "We need to hurry," He urged her playfully, looking over his right shoulder at her.

She smiled and pushed his back lightly. "Alright, alright, I understand," She responded, shaking her head at his attitude. She handed the armor to him to put his arms through before she started tying the knots tight. When she was done, she patted his back and handed him the belt. Fastening that securely, she smiled again and placed her head on his back like she did years ago, her hands coming around his sides to rest. His hands came to sit on top of hers, their fingers curling around each other.

After a few sweet moments passed, Eun Soo slid her hands back and waited for him to turn towards him. As their eyes met, a gentle smile grew on her face. "So you remembered some of my heaven words," She teased him, poking him in the stomach.

His eyes danced around the room before he coughed and his hands rested on a bundle of clothes before he answered. "I remember everything Imja said," He admitted quietly as his eyes looked into her eyes again with a hint of shyness.

She tapped her lips with one finger. "But you would often stay quiet, or tell me to be quiet because it confused you," She recounted, pointing at him. She cleared her throat and stood up tall. Speaking in a deeper voice, she impersonated him. " 'Your words confused me, so I stayed quiet.' " She smiled and nodded to herself. "Remember that?"

He gave her a smirk and nodded his head in response. "Yes. Nonetheless, I remembered. Just like I remembered Imja's words about an 'engagement ring,' " He said in a light voice, picking up her left hand to point it out.

She laughed and wrapped her fingers around his hand, her smile growing. "Hey, do you remember what I taught you on the way to the gate before we came back?"

He nodded and with his free hand, he stuck out his pinky finger. "This is a new swear that doesn't cost a life," He said simply.

She nodded and wrapped her pinky around his. "I have a new promise," She started, her eyes looking deep into his. "To stay together from here on."

As she was about to stamp the promise, he added in, "To eternity," and pushed his thumb onto hers. Their thumbs stayed together and he pulled her closer by her waist with his free arm, holding her close to him. She let their entwined hands drop as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her face smiling blissfully. _I love you_ , he thought to her. He couldn't say it but he hoped that she knew it already. He loosen his hold on her and as her face moves from resting on his shoulder, he leans down to kiss her softly.

What started as a sweet kiss slowly turned into a more passionate, but gentle kiss. His right hand cradled her head and his fingers disappeared into her hair. He knew her bun was looking sloppier than before, but he didn't care at the moment. As he slowly began to lose himself in their kiss, a knock broke his concentration.

They separated, slower than normal as Choi Young stared at her before giving her a small smirk and turning around to answer the door. Outside stood Dae Man. "The horses are saddled and waiting for the last load," He said, waiting for orders.

Choi Young nodded and stepped aside, motioning towards the packs. "Grab two and I'll grab the others," He commanded, stepping next to him and grabbing the bigger bags.

* * *

As soon as they finished loading the last horses, Choi Young motioned to Eun Soo to come near. She happily walked over and smiled. "Are you holding the horse for me, General?" She asked, her smile growing as she saw heat going through his face.

He nodded once and helped her onto the horse, adjusting the straps as she was on. "We have a day and a half of riding to do," He explained, getting onto his own horse. "It'll be easy enough," He reassured her, smiling at her briefly.

She nodded as she pat the horse. He gave the command to ride out to the docks and so they began their way back home.

* * *

I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE AGHGHGHGHGHHGHH. I blame life and cosplay lol. I'm still sick and have been messed up physically the past few days (I was up for over 24 hours and it wreaked havoc on me). I'm going to try to write another chapter for Inbetween this week, but don't hold me to it.

Faithagain: Thank you for believing in me! It means a lot :hearts:. I'm not going to make it into "Fifty Shades of Faith" buuuut that doesn't mean I won't still included some steamy pieces lol :hearts:. When they get back to the castle, expect a lot of almost sex scenes lol. I can just see the boys still bothering them and interupting them. I'm going to be working on a Deok Man romance, no worries! I'm going to show him (or try anyways) awkwardly flirting with some girl xD. I just love him.

Vas: Hi, I missed you! :hearts: I hope the new company is treating you right :hearts:. I'm trying my best to update as soon as I can, but I've been sick for a bit, so it's slow going. I'm also having to write up all new material that I can't depend on the show for, so it's different :0. I'm going to be getting to funny scenes soon, I promise! So much will be happening when they get to the castle!

Shineui: I'm doing my best to keep updating as often as I can, and thank you for understanding :hearts:. I will definitely keep updating and I will try my best to finish this story. This is actually my first real chapter story, so it's different than what I'm used to, so I'm struggling a bit to get used to it. Thanks for all the support you give :hearts:.

History lesson!

Traditionally in Korea, the wedding would be held at the bride's families' house, but since obviously they can't do that, I figured just doing it at the nearby temple would be alright. And after the wedding, the couple would go to the groom's families' house and live there. Well they'll still be living at the fortress, or at least for the time being. I'm not sure if I'll have them move elsewhere, say at a house of their own nearby or somewhere in the palace. That'll be later, if it even happens.

Also, I didn't say this on the Inbetween story like I meant to, so I'll say it here first. The reason I have Choi Young pray a lot (I don't know if anyone else noticed that) is because the real Choi Young was a devout Buddhist and even contested Neo-Confusionism coming to Goryeo. Just a little tidbit that I thought would be nice to throw in.

Now I'm off to bed lol. I'll be working on a new chapter soon! I will probably be slower updating until after October 4th due to an anime convention coming up soon. I will keep doing my best though! Aja aja fighting! :hearts:


End file.
